Hayate and the Snow Queen
by musikazen
Summary: An angel falls from the sky, changing Elsa's life
1. Chapter 1

Elsa stood on the balcony of her room gazing at her kingdom. The streets were bare, not a soul in sight, the lamps had gone dark even the ones at the docks, which were usually kept on late had long been put out. It was quiet. The quiet of sleep that blanketed her people and sent them into a night filled with dreams. But, sleep tonight eluded her. Not for lack of being tired, for the heavens knew, she certainly was. A day dealing with dignitaries and advisors on matters of state could do that to a person. No, she was certainly tired, but unable to sleep. It was just one of those nights.

Taking a deep breath of crisp air, crisper than most would have liked, she relaxed as she gazed at the night sky. Alive with streaks of green, blues, and purples of the northern lights, it was a sight to behold. Beautiful and wondrous one that never got old. It reminded her of better times of her youth before she feared the magic lying within her. It was while she gazed at the graceful waves streaming across the sky, that Elsa noticed a shooting star, but it behaved oddly. It seemed to fall. Fall straight for her!

Scrambling away she watched as not a rock, but an angel crashed to the floor and slid through the doors of her open room. Fearing the worst, Elsa ran after it. The angel hadn't stirred from where it landed in the middle of her room. Kneeling before it, she noticed the odd clothing and the dark black color of the wings. _A fallen angel?_ Well, it certainly fell, but was it cast out of heaven?

Turning the body over revealed a gash going through the angel's stomach, the wound was deep and bled profusely. She hadn't even known angel's could bleed. Thinking quickly, Elsa laid her hands on the wound. Her hand glowed blue and ice formed over the gash, not healing it but at least slowing the bleeding. Satisfied, the angel wouldn't die, which in itself was an odd thought, Elsa called for the royal healer to be brought immediately.

While she waited, Elsa returned to the angel's side. She had to get it at least off the floor and onto the bed. It was difficult, she didn't have the strength to lift the angel, but Elsa managed to drag it to the foot of the bed and then somehow onto it after much huffing and puffing. She then placed the gold staff and old tome of a book scattered across the floor to one corner of the room, before taking a seat beside the sleeping angel.

What was she going to tell the healer? Could the healer even fix an angel? Elsa sincerely hoped so. It was a beautiful creature. Petite, at least shorter than her, a handsome face with long eyelashes, supple lips, and perfect brows, framed by shoulder length silvery blond hair that seemed to glow, and the shapely curves of a woman. Pity, if such a creature should die.

At hearing the knock at her door, Elsa left her seat and allowed the healer entrance, explaining the situation first before allowing the old woman to see for herself. Shock at actually seeing an angel, quickly faded as healing the wound took precedence. The healer had Elsa melt her ice so that she could treat it. Taking needle and thread she sewed the wound shut and than smeared a foul smelling green salve over the skin.

"You think it will work?" Elsa asked.

"Only time will tell, your highness. But, I pray it does."

Elsa nodded and before long the healer left, leaving some medicine behind along with instructions that Elsa carefully listened to since she had taken it upon herself to care for the angel. She didn't need the whole kingdom to find out she had an injured angel sleeping in her room. She didn't know what the people would do, although she knew they wouldn't hurt it, they did afterall accept her as their queen despite her fearful power. No, for now she would keep this a secret, and the fewer people that knew the better.

Although, what would she say to her sister. She would surely notice if she stayed locked up in her room again. Being kept a self-made prisoner for years and staying out of contact with the outside world including her sister to protect them from the power she had yet to gain full control over had taken its toll. Her sister hated when she secluded herself, especially after they so recently reconciled, which occurred after she had accidently placed her kingdom in an eternal winter and nearly lost her sister to her stray powers. That's when she realized love was the answer and she was able to thaw the ice from her kingdom. Although, the ice in her heart kept it forever frozen, she felt warmth through the love she held for her dear sister.

The angel began moaning and groaning her face tensing as she began to shake with chills and sweat. Placing a hand to the angel's forehead, Elsa found it warm with fever.

'…wa…tch…..out…." The angel murmured caught in a nightmare as she twisted and turned.

Using her power, Elsa let the cold trickle into the angel's body, subduing the heat and quieting her once more into restful slumber. She wondered what could have happened to this angel, she had clearly been through something rough, her wounds were testimony to that. That night and a few nights after, Elsa got very little sleep as she helped the angel fight pain and fever induced nightmares. It wasn't until the third day that the fever finally broke, making Elsa sigh with relief. The healer had come to check on the wound earlier too and found it healing at a remarkable rate. She predicted it would be gone by the end of the second week, but she wondered when the angel would wake.

It was the dead of night, and she had just gotten to sleep when something roused Elsa from slumber. It was a glow that came from the angel. Getting out of the spare bed she had brought in her room since the angel was currently occupying hers, Elsa went over to check on her. Shock grabbed her. She rubbed her eyes, thinking she was still half asleep for it seemed the image of the angel began to flicker. It wasn't. The angel was indeed flickering as her chest glowed white something slowly coming out. Unable to do anything, Elsa just watched as a white orb floated out containing a fairy with silver hair. The angel's black wings disappeared and the silver blond of her hair was dyed an earth brown as the fairy hovered above the once angel's chest before gently setting down, asleep upon the former angel's breast.

Taking a seat, Elsa just stared at the two wondering what on Izen just happened. Sleep eluded her that night too. It was with dark circles under her eyes the following morning that Elsa started her day. Thankfully, her sister was out with her boyfriend, the ice harvester that day, otherwise she wouldn't hear the end of it. But, her mind throughout the day was preoccupied by the angel and what happened the night before. She wanted answers and the waiting had become a bit of a nuisance.

"Your majesty?" Her advisor called his distracted queen, she had been that way all morning.

Elsa sat up straighter and regally gave her reply. Thankful at least some part of her had been listening to the constant drone. The meeting ended around mid-day, giving Elsa a break before the next round, which was to resume in the afternoon. Quickly, heading to her room, Elsa opened the door where panic gripped her. The bed where the angel should be was empty.


	2. Chapter 2

Pacing her room, each step crackling with ice along the floor as her power reacted to her emotion, Elsa rubbed at her temples trying to calm the jumble of thoughts and concerns in her head. She had to breath. She had to be in control. Her power quieted some, as she forcefully relaxed and thought rationally about what she should do. The angel, that's what she had taken to calling her since she didn't know her name, and her fairy couldn't have gotten far. Not with that injury and not with all the guards roaming the palace. Someone would have noticed and informed her, therefore she had to be here. A cold breeze blew against her dress making the silvery cape she wore billow. The door to the balcony that she thought had been closed was ajar. Panic gripped her again, but before any harm could be done she squashed it. Calmly walking to the door she opened the way to the balcony. It wouldn't have been at all impossible for the angel to simply fly away. Gripping the edge of the stone fence keeping her from falling Elsa gazed at her kingdom, thinking by some miracle she'd be able to find the angel. As luck would have it she heard some rustling coming from the left and below her. Peaking over the edge she found the earth haired angel climbing down the vines adorning her castle. Both relieved and angry that the angel would escape without even a word and especially in her condition, Elsa watched for a moment before she made her presence known.

"What are you doing?" She said quietly with both authority and curiosity.

The angel stopped mid-way to a foothold below her and slowly brought her head up to look at the queen. The angel's eyes were a striking blue like ice on water. The queen was taken aback never would she have imagined such pretty eyes, although it shouldn't have surprised her considering this was an angel. Of course, her surprise never showed, as their eyes met in a standstill that lasted only a few moments before the angel gave an adorable sheepish smile like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Um… I needed fresh air?" Her voice was sweet melodic even as it flowed in the chill air.

"And standing on the balcony wouldn't have been enough." Elsa deadpanned. She would have laughed at the situation, but she could see the haggard appearance the angel wore. For someone that was suppose to be majestic this angel was certainly stupid, or perhaps she just didn't know what was good for her. "Come back in, there is much I would like to discuss with you."

The angel seemed to contemplate this when dizziness hit her hard. She grew paler than she actually was, an ashen white that made her look sickly as her head came to rest against the wall, and she breathed deeply, trying to regain her strength. Afraid she'd fall, Elsa touched the castle wall smothering it in ice that ran down to the angel who watched in surprise as a ledge of ice grew beneath her feet and got thicker, elevating her up to the snow queen, watching her with concern.

The queen caught her as she slumped forward her knees to wobbly to hold her anymore. "You're a very foolish angel." She told her as she shifted her arm under the shorter woman and supported her as they walked inside and out of the cold.

_Angel?_ Had this royal woman seen her in her barrier jacket. Well, even if she did. It didn't matter, she had seen her use magic, although a kind she had never seen before. There were no magic circles and if she had a device it was certainly well hidden. But, there was something she had to get clear first. "I'm not an angel." She whispered as the queen walked her back to bed.

"Forgive me, but when I first saw you, you appeared as such…..And I'm Elsa, queen of Arendelle."

The angel nodded, sitting on the bed with the Queen's support. "My name's Hayate Yagami. Commanding officer of the TSAB ground forces. I would curtsy, your majesty but I think I'd end up face first on the floor." She gave her a silly smile as she leaned back into the pillows, her stomach felt horrible. Not at all surprising, considering she nearly lost her life.

The queen giggled, the sound soft like tinkling bells, pulling the commander from troubling thoughts. "That's quiet alright. I'm not much for formalities."

Silence resumed as they studied each other. It wasn't often that Hayate met royalty, but she could say this woman was the nicest most down to earth royal she met. And she was certainly a cool beauty. Speaking of which, "Where did you learn your magic?" Hayate asked.

"Self taught." She said it in such a way that was deprecating. Hayate even caught a glimpse of pain in her eyes before it vanished.

"Well you've done wonderfully. If you weren't a queen I'd recruit you." Hayate joked, easing the tension. She did well because the queen giggled with her hand delicately placed over her mouth. Hayate liked it, smiling pleasantly at her while her eyes closed, exhaustion catching up with her.

The queen watched silently for a few some reason, this Hayate put her at ease. There was something about her that she just didn't feel around other people. Maybe it was because she was an angel. Although, Hayate had denied it. _But, if she wasn't an angel what else could she be?_

A question meant for another day because a look at the darkening sky told her she was going to be late for her second meeting of the day. With a sigh, she quietly left the room and went to perform her duties as queen.


	3. Chapter 3

The door to the council room opened as a guard stepped into a brawl of nobleman, or what would be considered a brawl for a noble. They were much too high class for a fist fight preferring the more civil screaming of words across the room and slamming their fists on innocent tables than to ever dare hit another gentlemen. They wouldn't last a second in a real fight. The guard made his way across the room, his presence going unnoticed. His queen sat quietly sipping her tea not the least bit bothered by the chaos of words flying from her councilmen that was just a jumble of noise to him.

"My queen," He bowed as he caught her attention. "The colonel is waiting in the throne room for you. He asks you come immediately, your highness."

Elsa placed her tea down and stood from her seat with more joy than she projected. "Gentlemen." As soft as her voice was it cut through the chaos. Her advisers paused mid swing at the table or yell. All eight pairs of eyes regarded her wide eyed flabbergasted over their behavior in front of a lady. It amused Elsa how they tended to flounder and fiddle as they straightened up, fixed their lapels, and apologized to her for being so rude. She took it in stride. Knowing in the three years since her father's passing, they didn't have to worry about such things as decency before a lady since the regent ran the kingdom and other than her tutors Elsa had never been privy to her advisers council. Too busy protecting the kingdom from her powers to ever meet them; she was very much a stranger to them, the King's mysterious heir who wasn't so mysterious anymore after her icy outburst at her coronation. "You have each made fine points–" _some more than others, _she thought as she glanced at the few who had been more discriminating than reasonable mainly the big bellied man with a pudgy face and monocle over his small eye named Heilwig. "–and after much deliberation, I've decided that Arendelle will open trade with DunBroch."

Unsurprisingly, Heilwig began to protest, but Elsa had none of it. "My decision is final," She spoke with a royal air and a hint of a temperature drop. Two hours listening to squabbles over the most menial of matters had tried her patience. Heilwig stewed in his seat while Elsa turned to a lean man, the main proponent of DunBroch, and her trade specialist. They lined out the terms for trade and Elsa requested a write up by the end of the day to which the two agreed much to Heilwig's dismay.

With a flourish of her cape that broached no arguments and her guard following behind her, Elsa made for the door and paused on her way out as a thought occurred to her. "Oh and gentlemen," she turned, her council eyeing her with weary expectancy, "do add King Fargus and Queen Eleanor of DunBroch along with their children to the guest list of our annual winter ball." With that the door silently clicked shut behind her. She could hear faint groans from those who disagreed at having such a barbaric culture apart of Arendelle. They were nothing more than pompous pricks who couldn't grasp an opportunity over their big fat noses, although Elsa would never say so, she was much too regal for name calling and sultry accusations.

A short journey through the halls later, she and her guard came to the hulking doors of the throne room. The guard bowed slightly and opened them for her. She walked in. The vast emptiness and quiet disconcerting as Elsa was use to her subjects filling the room with their chatter and complaints. Instead, she listened to the echo of her steps as she approached the colonel. A man with pepper gray hair and a handsome face tan from years under the sun and rough seas. A few wrinkles around his eyes and forehead showed his age and wisdom that earned him the metals and stripes immaculately placed on his green uniform.

"Queen Elsa," the man bowed.

"What can I do for you Colonel?"

"Men." He cried. From behind some pillars appeared two behemoths carrying trapped within their arms a young woman. She struggled in their grasp like a child in trouble.

Elsa's heart jumped as she recognized her from her attire, an odd cross between a noble and warrior. A kilt similar to DunBroch's warriors only more bland and form fitting showcased her white stockings to the whole world (much to Elsa's embarrassment who would never outright show her legs even if she was bold enough to let them peek through the slit in her ice dress) and a lean cravat around her neck under the plain brown jacket similar to a noble's. No woman in Arendelle, no woman anywhere in the kingdoms she knew of would wear such a dastardly getup. It simply wasn't proper.

"She was wandering the halls your majesty." The colonel grabbed the woman's arm and made her fall to her knees before the queen.

"Hey! Watch it!" Hayate glared. The colonel ignored her as if a bug buzzed by his ear.

Peeved, Hayate turned away from him and noticed the queen. Dignified, cold, not a hint of friendliness on her face, and beautiful. "Hey! You're the woman of my dreams."

The colonel's dark brown eyes narrowed at Hayate. Weary of a plot, a farce, to win the queen's favor.

Elsa didn't pay much attention to Hayate's remark although Elsa was initially surprised by it more so because she didn't think Hayate would pass her up as a dream when they formally met yesterday. She was more concerned with finding a solution that would pacify her colonel without raising his suspicion and still retain her goals without revealing Hayate as an angel who fell from the skies. A task proving quiet difficult when she knew her colonel, a distrustful man, especially when it came to the safety of his queen and country would expect a very good explanation for what Hayate was doing in the castle unescorted and uninvited. Her head thumped steadily like the ice harvester's pick as annoyance grew with Hayate for putting her through this mess and herself for not foreseeing it.

While Elsa was busy thinking, the colonel had grabbed Hayate making her turn to him. "Explain yourself?"

"Ah what's there to explain? I was hungry. You caught me. Now I'm here."

Not believing a word, the colonel shook her. "Who sent you?"

"What? No one."

The colonel grabbed her shirt pulling her up as he got in her face. "Who sent you?"

"No one." She uttered with earnest conviction.

The colonel took a breath and regained his patience as he jabbed his finger in her chest. Right where the emblem of a bird, a trident, and a ship's wheel under a civic crown was emblazon on her jacket. The TSAB's crest.

_Maybe I should have worn a dress._ Hayate had seen plenty in the closet of the lavish room she had woken up to when she had searched for something a bit warmer than her uniform. They were all fancy gowns, impractical to move in, and to queenly for her taste, and tripping over the hem didn't appeal to her either. "Oh that. That's—" Hayate had a brilliant explanation in mind when the queen interjected.

"Unimportant colonel."

The way the colonel and Hayate froze and stared at Queen Elsa like she was some outsider intruding upon a special operation like a bumbling idiot, was a little comical if not disconcerting. Elsa could understand the Colonel's confusion, but the brief disappointment that flashed on Hayate's face almost like she'd taken something away from her was strange. Being a powerful woman herself, she understood the need to be independent, but she never opposed accepting help. Well, at least not after Anna knocked some sense into her.

"Forgive me your majesty, but with everything that's happened…"

"It's precisely because of that. That she's," Elsa gestured at Hayate with an elegant hand roll, "here."

The colonel was taken aback, lost in the confusion of his queen's words.

"Colonel Brig, I'm sure you're aware of our need for new staff?"

"Yes." He answered slowly not sure what that had to do with anything.

Elsa nodded. "And with the attempts on my life, I'm in need of a bodyguard of sorts."

Understanding dawned on the colonel and he looked incredulous if not angry. "You're not saying… No! Your highness. This is madness! We know nothing about her!"

"She's Hayate Yagami from–"

"Nihon." Hayate finished.

"Right Ni-hon." Elsa said slowly to get her tongue to say it like Hayate, but her Scandinavian accent made it more guttural than how Hayate said it.

"Ni-hon?" The colonel reiterated. To him, it sounded like some made up word than a country.

"That's right. I'm sure you've never heard of it Colonel Brig." Hayate said respectfully, if not a touch mocking. "It's a small island. In the far far far east. And a bit south of here."

The colonel raised a brow. "What are you doing so far from home? You don't expect me to believe it's because you want to be a guard of Arendelle."

"Colonel what does anyone do far from home?" Hayate deadpanned like he was some grandpa, before she burst with exuberance. Elsa's gut twisted as she hoped she wouldn't say anything stupid. "Seek adventure of course! You see, after faring the seas, battling pirates and scoundrels, saving a prince or princess or two. I wanted something more. And then bam!" She clapped her hands a bit awkwardly, as she was still in the guards grips, "my wish comes true when I heard of a very special queen in the kingdom of–" _What was the name?_ "–Arendelle." She said smoothly after a brief pause.

"And what exactly did you hear?"

Hayate smirked, "Well other than tales of her beauty, which I can tell you pales in comparison to the real thing." She winked conspiratorially. "I heard the queen had a very unique gift. And me being the adventure seeker that I am just had to see it for myself."

"So you decided to be her bodyguard?"

"Well, how else do you suppose I'd get to know the queen. Well," Hayate looked up in thought, "I guess I could have been her maid, but that's not really my style. Kind of boring if you catch my drift."

"Ah huh." He turned to his highness who could have passed for an ice sculpture she stood so still and silent. Well, Elsa was impressed and a tad flattered with the story Hayate came up with even if the colonel was not.

"My Queen," Getting her attention, the colonel continued. "Do you really intend this slip of a girl–"

"Hey! I'll have you know, I'm 27. Thank you very much." Hayate interrupted much to Elsa's surprise who wandered why she settled on that number when she looked no older than nineteen. Of course, Elsa thought Hayate being an angel, (disregarding Hayate's denial the other day, thinking she was trying to cover up the fact) could be far older.

"–to be your personal guard?"

"Yes that's right Colonel." Elsa answered smoothly with the finality of a royal who expects unquestionable obedience.

"Very well." And it pained him to say it. "Miss Hayate Yagami," He turned to her, speaking gruffly.

She didn't salute when she replied with a curt, "Yes sir." As a commander herself she didn't hand them out so easily like a wet cadet.

He scrutinized her briefly hoping she'd spill her secrets. Definitely, knowing she was hiding something, he could feel it in his bones.

Even though Hayate had to look up, she met his gaze with unwavering challenge.

"You will join me and your fellow candidates on the field when the clock strikes noon. Don't be late." He gave his queen a final bow with as much dignity as he could muster and left the room. All the while planning his next move so that Hayate would be on the next boat out of Arendelle. He'd protect his kingdom and queen from whatever this Hayate was scheming. For a face that innocent was never really so, and a face that possessed the queen by some magic to scatter her wits and induce an all too forgiving benevolence was a face that was far too dangerous for Arendelle and his queen's safety.

Hayate watched as he strut out the doors followed by his lumbering guards. She had a feeling dealing with him would be as pleasant as that prick General Regius when she still commanded riot force six.

"Well that went well." Hayate commented when the door shut.

"What were you thinking?! You are supposed to be in bed! Recovering!" Elsa scolded as a parent would a child.

Hayate shrugged. "I was hungry."

The queen rubbed her forehead as she was reminded of her headache. If it wasn't one thing it was another. "You do realize you are in no condition to fight." Elsa was sure the colonel had something of the sort in mind.

"Don't worry your highness-"

"Elsa. Just Elsa." her face scrunched like she tasted something peculiar. She didn't go back on her words even if it was unlike her to encourage familiarity with someone she barely knew.

Hayate nodded. "Elsa, I assure you. I'll be fine."

"Right. Like you were yesterday when you nearly fainted climbing down my castle."

"Well, that was yesterday. Today is today. I feel much better." Hayate gave her a sheepish smile.

"Of course you do." She needed wine. Dealing with Miss Yagami was as bad as her sister. Suddenly, Elsa grew pensive then calm. "You were awfully cooperative, thank you."

Hayate shrugged. "You found me." As if that was the answer to everything. "And besides, being your guard doesn't seem too bad. I'd say it's a win win. You want me close by and I want to see your world.—"

For being somewhat childish, Hayate was certainly sharp. Elsa thought with a small smile.

"—I think this works out perfectly. Sssoo," Hayate suddenly bowed down to her waist. "Thank you!" Deeper then the customary bows Elsa was used to. It felt like she was dealing with a foreign dignitary respecting her in their own custom. It was disconcerting when she thought it was actually an angel, showing her deep respect. "You just saved me from a one-way trip to the dungeons." Hayate laughed good naturedly as she straightened up a moment later.

Elsa gave her a small smile.

"HHAAAYYYAAATTEEE!"

The scream echoed in the room, startling Elsa although she didn't show it, a splatter of ice came from her shoes. She quickly thawed it, watching with some confusion as Hayate's tiny friend zipped by with urgency.

Rein flew in circles around her mistress. "You're okay! Those mean men took you away. And I didn't know what they would do. And," her face grew red as her voice rose. "I told you not to go! You never listen to me!" Rein crossed her arms and turned away from her as she felt pressure build behind her eyes.

"Rein," Hayate started gently. Rein kept her back turned, but Hayate knew she was listening by the way her partner cocked her head. "I'm alright. It's going to take a lot more than—"

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Accompanied by tears, Rein yelled her heart out at her mistress who grew uncomfortable.

The queen standing to the side went unnoticed, although even she could tell the outburst had more to do with events leading to Hayate's arrival in Arendelle rather than the incident with the guards. She probably should have given them privacy, but she found herself unable to leave. As a queen concerned for her guests and from personal interest hoping to learn more about them she remained as an observer to their altercation.

"You almost did." Rein whispered, wiping at her face furiously, although it didn't stop the sob that escaped. She remembered the blade and the pain her mistress felt as she fell down the pit after chasing the mage alone, going against Rein's advise. The wound wasn't a problem as much as the mage's magic infecting her mistress and keeping her from healing properly. It had taken a lot of energy and concentration for Rein to cleanse most of it. When Hayate had woken Rein had been so overjoyed she had forgotten how close Hayate had come to losing her life. It was rightly terrifying and the incident with the guards simply brought it to the forefront.

There wasn't much Hayate could do other than apologize for her rash actions and hold Rein when she rushed into her arms. It was a bit awkward to hold her small form. Her one hand encompassed Rein's entire body. Hayate kept her close to her chest over her heart. The steady thump, thump, soothed Rein more than anything her mistress could have said. When Rein's tears quieted some, Hayate let her go.

"Don't ever do that to me again." Rein whispered.

And Hayate could understand Rein meant more than almost dying on her. She meant to listen to her advice. If Hayate would have followed it back on Stagrius they wouldn't be in their current situation, out of touch with the TSAB on a strange world reminiscent of Earth, but not Earth. Hayate raised her hand and extended a pinky. Rein gladly took it. Her small hand didn't even wrap around the whole digit. "It's a promise Rein." They shook on it.

A moment later, Else found herself the object of Rein's interest. Rein, following the tug on her chest, flew around the quiet monarch like a curious bird trying to decipher this strange enigma. Elsa stood still. Unsure of what the fairy wanted, she glanced at Hayate in question, but she merely shrugged her shoulders just as clueless.

The touch of winter cold that hung around Elsa brushed up against Rein. A gentle essence that enveloped her and then let go. Rein closed her eyes, enjoying the cold. Feeling soothed. Familiar. Like her own icy magic and... Rein's eyes widened. "Thank you so much for helping my mistress. You don't know what it means to me." Her tiny hands lifted Elsa's finger, cold to the touch, and shook it with enough force to jiggle the snow queen's arm.

Elsa tensed unused to anyone touching her so comfortably except for Anna. The queen took a second to compose herself so silly words like um or ah didn't escape her lips. "You're welcome." Elsa held a gentle smile the same she usually reserved for her snowmen. She glanced from the fairy to the commander and bit back the questions she held. Now was not the time. She had her duties, Hayate had a rendezvous with her colonel, and she honestly felt their discussion required the outmost in privacy. It was a matter of national security just in case the information proved grim at least that's what Elsa told herself to justify an unconscious need to conceal all things different from the norm. And Hayate was different, like her. "Would you care to join me for a," she glanced at the clock, "late breakfast?"

_Gggggggrrrroooaaaarrrr_.

"I'll take that as a yes." Elsa giggled as Hayate turned a shade of pink across her nose and cheeks.

Two hours passed noon, Hayate found herself in the middle of a crowded courtyard. Word spread like wild fire when news got out that a woman was trying for the queen's guard. Other than their eccentric princess who often practiced with the guards, no other woman had any desire to lift a sword and fight. And certainly no woman before had ever protected a queen. It was unheard of. Except for that time their daring princess used her hand. Not a sword. A mace. Or spear. But her hand –not two hands to catch something with– but a single hand held up against a killing sword swing aimed at their grief stricken queen. She did this while battling the ice in her veins turning her into an ice statue. How she was able to rush the distance that separated her from the queen and usurping prince on ice rotted legs and still make it in time to get between the sword and their queen no one knew. But it made for great tales of heroics that the villagers and bards still sung in marvelous fashion. Even if some couldn't help but wonder if the princess was ever dropped on her head as a child because who rushes to their death twice over?

Hayate waited along with four others for the colonel to show up. There had been twenty candidates, but not everyone had made it through the grueling obstacle course. Well nothing as bad as the ones the TSAB subjected its candidates too, but pretty bad if you did an obstacle course without magic, which Hayate did, just to be fair. She still wasn't certain how magic was received here, except that the queen apparently had some and her subjects didn't mind. She noticed the ice stand in the middle of the crowd holding her majesty on her icy thrown. Maybe she should have been using magic. But, other than Elsa, Hayate didn't feel any magic potential from any other citizen of Arendelle. And it really wasn't fair to the other candidates.

Her decision to stay magic free had cost her. Every one of the remaining candidates shared minor cuts and bruises. Her side though ached like crazy, pulsing a steady thrum from when that log swinging from a tree blindsided her. It wasn't as bad as a swing from Vita's war hammer, but it had knocked her flat on her back for a good fifteen minutes and moving again was a painful chore at least until she forced it down to the dull ache she was currently feeling.

The boy standing beside Hayate sent her a nervous glance. She tapped his hand in reassurance, trying to convey as much confidence as she could. She sincerely hoped he'd make it through this round. A casual glance to the rack of weapons gave an inkling to what they would be doing next. He was a good kid, on the scrawny side, but he had fast legs that helped him through the course and a good heart. He had helped her when she was down and she in turn saved him from falling into a spiked pit. Since then they became fast friends. She wished she could give him more of a hand now, but being a strong presence was the best thing she could do.

Soon the guards in front of the crowd saluted as the colonel came through.

"Gentlemen… and lady," The colonel stumbled as he stared at Hayate sure she would have failed the obstacle course. "You have shown perseverance, strength, and agility in the course." The colonel moved down the line of candidates, inspecting them with a critical eye except for Hayate who he chose to ignore. "Now we shall test your skill in combat. Choose your weapon."

While the candidates tried out weapons, the colonel separated the guards who would test them into groups, making sure his best men would spar against that Hayate person.

From her icy thrown, Elsa watched Hayate pick out a sword and swing it a few times as she tested it out. She sincerely hoped she knew how to use it in battle. It would make watching her fight a little easier. Engrossed in her thoughts, Elsa didn't notice as someone snuck up on her; their shadow looming over her ready to pounce.

A southern wind blew and Elsa pinched her nose before she gagged from the awful stench.

"E-"

"Anna!" Elsa caught her sister mid hug smack into an ice pillar that suddenly sprung up between them.

Anna peeled herself from the ice. "You're no fun Elsa."

"Go take a bath!" Elsa fanned the air, in addition to holding her nose, although the noxious fumes still remained.

"Just magic some rain. The guard fights are far too interesting to miss. Wait. Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining or anything. I just thought you would be in one of your meetings."

"No one could concentrate. Apparently a woman candidate is far more interesting than running the kingdom." Not that Elsa was really complaining in fact her mind was as absent as her advisers. Her concern for one particular candidate brought her to the courtyard, although Anna didn't need to know that.

"What?! Really a woman!" Anna searched the candidates, finding one whose clothes stuck out like a sore thumb. "Is that her?"

A wind blew and Elsa's eyes watered. She sent a wave of ice that slid Anna further away making her sister squawk and wave her hands to keep her balance from the sudden movement.

"Elsa!" She cried in frustration as she nearly fell.

"Seriously Anna, Bath! Now!"

"Geeze why can't you just make it rain and save me the trouble." Grumbled Anna as she stuck her tongue out at Elsa who rolled her eyes at her sister's childish behavior.

"I can't make rain, Anna."

"You can make it snow. Just unfreeze the snow and voila rain. I'm sure you could do it."

"….."

"You should at least try!"

"….."

"Make an experiment of it. Like in those books you like. You know the ones with all the boring stuff."

Elsa frowned. "Knowledge is not boring. And I'm not experimenting with my powers."

"Fine." Anna pouted before stomping off, leaving mud on Elsa's pristine ice. Elsa sighed. She waved her hand and a layer of ice slid the mud right off the edge, leaving her dais sparkling clean again.

Anna returned after the second round, wearing a green winter dress and smelling much better as she ran up the dais, slipping and sliding across in her rush. Elsa quickly made her an ice throne and Anna grabbed it, giving her sister a glance of thank you, before she took her seat beside the queen.

"So what I miss?"

"Three candidates left and we're in the third round." Elsa answered, her gaze never leaving the fight.

Anna rolled her eyes even she could see that. Leave it to Elsa, to be completely dry about it. "Yeah, but were there any special moves?"

"Special moves?"

"Yeah like," she began explaining but could see it was going over her bookworm sister's head. "Right. Nevermind." She'd just ask the colonel or another guard later for a report.

Anna's attention went to the far corner of the field where the most interesting fight took place. Flurries of movement, back and forth attack and defense interchanging between the guards and woman candidate in the strange get up. Anna watched with some amusement as the guard had his butt slapped with her sword, and a second later the woman blocked an overhead strike from behind. "She's good. And she's up against our elite."

"How can you tell?" Elsa couldn't see anyone's face and even if she could she didn't know one guard from the next.

"I've sparred against them. I know just by the way they move."

"What?! Since when?!"

"10... After you, well. You know. Wanted nothing to do with me."

Elsa closed her eyes against the comment, it hurt as much as any knife.

"I needed something to do. And I always did admire Joan. So I learned the sword and stuff." Anna shrugged making no big deal of it. "But seriously, who is she?"

"Hayate Yagami." Thoughts of her sister distracted her. No matter how many times she apologized it didn't lessen the guilt. She frankly didn't know what to do. She felt like there was nothing she could do. The past although in the past still haunted her, them both.

"She has a unique sword style. I haven't seen anything like it."

"She's from a far off land."

"Elsa." Anna caressed her sister's hand in her own, knowing by the pained look in Elsa's eyes and the subdued tone in her voice where her sister's mind had gone. "It's ok."

Elsa glanced down, bare skin touching bare skin. A few months ago, this would never have been possible. "I know. But I'm still-"

Anna placed a finger over Elsa's lips stopping her. "I know. And I have told you like a thousand times it's ok. I understand."

Elsa quirked a smile as Anna tapped her nose. "Thank you."

"That's what sisters are for. And I'm your bestest best sister!" Anna pointed her thumb to her chest, sticking it out proudly.

Elsa giggled as gentle as falling snow. "You're my only sister."

"Of course, there's no one else like me."

"No there isn't. You're one of a kind."

"You better believe it."

They laughed.

"Love you Anna."

"Love you too Elsa. Now let's get back to the fight. I'm missing everything."

_That's right the fight._ Elsa was happy to note Hayate was still in the running. She knew it wasn't easy for her, considering her injury. At least Elsa knew Hayate'd make a very dependable bodyguard.

Hayate ducked a sword swing, fell to a crouch, and swiped the feet out from under her attacker. He fell back, taking down his friend with him. In a few moves, Hayate disarmed her set of guards with a flourish of her sword.

Anna suddenly stood up.

"Where are you going?"

She paused mid-step, turning to Elsa. "Just going to perform my princessly, is that even a word? Duty."

"What duty?" But it was too late her sister had already run off. Elsa just sighed, wandering what mess her sister would make and she'd have to clean up.

Hayate after sending the guards weapons out of reach she ended the fight by knocking the two guards to the ground. Using a leg sweep on one. Spin. Sword pommel to the head of another. Swipe sword around. Stop the third in his tracks as the sword's point just touched his neck. The guard lowered his arms while the other two groaned. The crowd roared its applause. Elsa primly put her hands together in gentle taps and relaxed back in her throne as relief overwhelmed her.

Hayate took in the thunderous applause and whistles with a little bow and wave of her hand. Not particularly loving the attention, but certainly knowing how to put on a good show. The colonel stepped away from his line of guards. The cheers died down as he made his way to Hayate's side of the field. The crowd couldn't see it, but Hayate could in each pounding step, the colonel was not pleased. He was stiff like he was holding himself back from unsheathing his sword and charging her.

Hayate eyed him wearily, sword in hand, but pointed down so she didn't appear threatening. He came to a halt before her. A tense silence settled over them as they stared into each others eyes.

"You fought well." His deep voice rang in the courtyard.

Hayate nodded, ignoring the beads of sweat going into her eyes and the way her limbs felt like lead. She hadn't fought this hard since Signum started training her in melee combat after seeing how abysmal she was at it. She was a commander, a strategist, not much of a front line attacker. Still, she was extremely grateful her knight had drilled in the basics of sword fighting and hand to hand combat. Otherwise, she wouldn't have lasted passed the first guard. It also helped that she was a girl; it gave her a bit of an advantage early on before the guards smartened up and came at her with everything they had, making Hayate really work at beating them.

Giving the colonel a cheeky grin and keeping her breath even, when all she wanted was to suck in as much air as she could, she thanked him in a steady carefree tone of voice. He didn't respond, just gave her a reluctant nod. Forced to proclaim her as part of the royal guard, he took a breath and started. "Congratulations, your-"

"Wait!"

A voice screamed.

"JUST WAIT!" The crowd parted for their strawberry-haired princess. A sword bouncing at her hip as she dashed through the field wearing a very unprincessy getup consisting of a green leather vest, she used as light armor, over a black tunic and trousers in knee high boots.

"Princess Anna, what's the meaning of this?" He asked sternly, although on the inside he was jumping for joy. He had high hopes his princess could beat the foreigner back to where she came from. After all, despite being a princess, she was Arendelle's best swordsman taught directly by the now retired admiral who was a hero within the northern lands.

Anna stuck out her hand to Hayate. "Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle. I couldn't help, but notice your form. Good form you know. Really different. In a good way."

Liking the princess straight forward quirky personality, Hayate shook her hand with a smile. "Hayate Yagami. Sorry about the sweat. But, it's a pleasure to meet you, princess." She bowed.

"Don't worry, I sweat all the time. I mean when I'm working out. Not that I always sweat or anything… Anyway, I know your trying for the royal guard."

"Actually your sister's personal bodyguard, Princess." The colonel couldn't help but add.

"Really?!"

The colonel nodded.

"We are talking about my sister, Right? The same one who froze a guy tring to ax her in her sleep, and then cried about it for half the night because she didn't mean to hurt him, and she still refused a guard cause and I quote," Anna took on her sister's soft and regal tone and posture for added effect, "'I am capable of taking care of myself, and I could never place another's life in danger for my sake.' That same Elsa?"

"Affirmative, your highness. She even insisted on it."

"Well, that's news." Anna turned to Hayate sizing her up, "what does she see in you? I mean other than your um… what exactly are you wearing? It looks like a bad cross between a Scottish warrior and a nobleman."

Hayate glanced down at herself, never thinking her uniform was that strange, it was pretty bland really. She guessed the women here didn't wear skirts. _Well that explains the closet._

"Your intentions, your highness?" The colonel interrupted.

"Well I wanted to spar at first. But, since you intend to be my sister's bodyguard. I can't let you anywhere near her, unless I find you worthy of her." With that Anna took up a ready stance. "Well what are you waiting for?" Anna questioned impatiently when Hayate didn't show any signs of lifting her sword or getting ready to fight.

"I'm sorry. I'm confused. Is this a custom? Cause like you're acting as if I'm asking for her hand in marriage or something."

That floored the princess and colonel, as they stared at her as if Hayate had grown another head. That was before Anna's mouth caught up with her brain in near incomprehensible gibberish.

"No! Why would you think?! I mean I wasn't. Cause you're a…. and she's a…." Anna floundered, her face turning red as she did start thinking about her sister with another girl.

"It's blasphemy your, highness."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. I mean I've read about it. In, ah, from other nations that is."

"Barbaric nations." The colonel amended.

"No. Not barbaric. That is," Her face a bright tomato, Anna huffed. "Look, I don't know what my sister likes. If she's asexual. Bisexual. Or whatever. It doesn't matter. The point is I can't let you near her."

Both Hayate and the colonel were confused.

"Your highness, the queen isn't ill. To think so is scandalous and against god. Why would you?"

"I wasn't. It was nothing." Anna's face was red from embarrassment.

"I get it. You're jealous." Hayate stated, after concluding that she didn't need to spar Anna since what she was doing was not some weird custom of becoming a bodyguard, but something the princess had decided on her own, and the colonel encouraged just to get rid of her.

"What! Why would I be jealous of my sister?!"

"I don't know for sure. But, going by the," Hayate took on an all knowing tone like some shrink, "confrontational attitude towards others, a need to protect, and a possessive streak stemming from either a fear of loss or an unwillingness to share. I'd say you're suffering from a sister complex." She stated nonchalantly as if it wasn't a big deal at all but a normal maybe even common occurrence.

"How dare you speak ill of the princess! I'll cut your tongue out! You filthy heathen!" The colonel advanced enraged while Hayate gripped her sword.

"Wait colonel!" Anna commanded after the shock wore off, halting the colonel in his tracks midway to his target. Hayate eyed him wearily her grip on the sword never loosening.

Anna took a breath calming her nerves, getting rid of all the unnecessary nonsense clouding her head. Straightening up, Anna projected the royalty lying within her. "As the queen's sister," she emphasized, gathering their attention and breaking the death glares between the colonel and Hayate. "I am concerned for Queen Elsa's safety. And won't let anyone who is less than I protect her."

"Oh well why didn't you say so in the first place." Hayate squared herself off. Ignoring, her protesting muscles, she lifted what felt like a hundred pound sword and slid her feet apart into a well balanced stance. "Whenever you're ready princess."

Anna nodded. The colonel stepped back giving them the space they needed.

Meanwhile, Elsa was ringing her hands. People around the ice stand began moving away as the temperature drop seeped through their jackets.

The guard nearby squirmed from foot to foot before finding the courage to confront his queen. "Your highness…. Your highness is everything alright?"

Elsa only saw the sword in her sister's hand, everything else was irrelevant. _She said she could fight. She said she's… she's going to fight. Oh god what if she gets hurt? She's a princess! A princess shouldn't be fighting! But, she's been doing it for years. She has to be good. Right?... I need to talk to her. She needs to understand a princess-_ The first clash of swords and Elsa watched entranced with her sister's new found grace and poise laced in strength and decisive action. Any trepidation she had was gone in face of the princess's skill. Elsa, at the edge of her seat, never took her eyes off her sister, feeling pride rise at every step and swing Anna took.

Hayate swung her sword wide, forcing Anna back. But a second later she was on her again. Swing. Swing. Parry. Swing. Dodge. Dodge. Evade. Swing. Hayate reacted purely on instinct, even though she tried looking for openings anything to make her back off and let her breath a little. It would have been so much easier if she could use a bind spell right there where Anna's foot was about to step as she lunged with a thrust. Or a tiny magic shot to the stomach right when Anna was about to slash her sword. She saw them all the openings for magic attacks, but couldn't take advantage of it. She tried using hand to hand, but she was either to slow or Anna was too quick cause every time she tried Anna either got out of reach or had a hand over her. As for the sword, she didn't dare use it. For those openings, Anna would have gotten seriously hurt or killed, but magic… it was a whole other ball game, one Hayate excelled at. Therefore, it wasn't a surprise when Anna disarmed her with a kick that sent Hayate to the ground and sword flying out of her hands far out of reach.

She lay on her back gazing at the sky more than a bit exhausted, her body aching all over, especially her stomach where she felt hot liquid trickle down from her stitches. She had to admit Anna would make a great striker if she were recruited into the TSAB's non-mage division.

"Do you yield?"Anna held her sword at Hayate's throat. The mage breathed heavily. Anna waited for her inevitable surrender with some disappointment.

"I…" Hayate paused as she caught movement from the turret behind Anna. A lone figure in a dark cloak moved like a ghost form shadow to shadow until he stood in a dark area devoid of guards standing sentinel on the castle parapet. He took out a crossbow and aimed.

Hayate followed his line of sight and realized. _The queen!_ The queen who was oblivious to any danger and her guards were just as clueless as they were all too caught up in their princess's match.

The arrow flew, following its trajectory straight for the queen's head.


End file.
